De una tonta enamorada
by QaramellTem
Summary: AU./"...Pase lo que pase..sientas lo que sientas...Te recordaré.."
1. ¿Un inicio o un indicio?

**A Fool In Love …**

**(De una**** tonta**** enamorada****…)**

Siempre había estado del lado "bueno", del correcto, y no pasaba la delgada línea que yo misma forjé.

Hoy comprendo, con dolor, que me ha pasado, todo aquello que siempre negué había posibilidad de albergar en mi corazón.

"Cada reacción que describo en esta carta, es real así que ruego, rezo y pido, no te burles de mí."

Quise ser de hierro: dura, fría y calculadora. Sin nada que me atase a un cariño verdadero y duradero.

Más sin embargo fallé.

Fallé en mi labor de hacer caso omiso al miembro sensible que es el corazón y a los cálidos sentimientos que de el provienen.

Ahora me preguntó ¿A quién debo escuchar: a la razón o al corazón?.

Un acertijo en el cual me terminaré por dar la respuesta incorrecta, lo sé.

Me he vuelto una idiota, una completa y verdadera idiota…

Cada vez que te veo pasar, mi mente deja de funcionar. Lo único que ronda por ella es un fuerte impulso, el cual apenas soy capaz de controlar ; de lanzarte los brazos al cuello, y darte a ti, mi primer beso.

Cada vez que me hablas, siento mis piernas flaquear, como si no tuvieran la fuerza de sostener mi peso.

Me siento vulnerable, expuesta ante ti, como si llevara puesto un enorme letrero que afirma: —"Muero de amor a causa de ti"—.

Cada suspiro, (sonoro o no), simplemente es producto tuyo, y casi puedo asegurar que igualmente, el motivo de mi respiración, eres tú.

Cada vez que escucho tu nombre, o siquiera una insinuación de tu ser, una involuntaria sonrisa de satisfacción se me pinta en el rostro.

Aún no soy capaz de entenderlo —¿Por qué de ti?— .

Del chico singular, sin nada especial, que no es dueño de nada más que de un aroma hechizante que entorpece mis ya atrofiados sentidos?.

Créeme que no encuentro la solución , estoy tan sorprendida como tú —¿De cuando acá alguien como yo, gusta de alguien como tú? Ruego que trates de comprender, porque yo, por más que le busco, no le encuentro ni la razón ni la cordura.

Eres lo peor y lo mejor que me ha ocurrido hasta el día de hoy.

Eres el pretexto de todos mis sonrojos. El sólo recordar algún momento de la semana, en el cual estuviste presente , hace la comparecencia de un ardor en mis mejillas, el cual, aseguro, ni en mi más grande fiebre, había tenido!!!.

Tartamudear, no es problema enfrente tuyo. En cambio concentrarme en algo, cuando estoy pensando en ti, ¡¡¡Es mayor suplicio que el más complicado problema matemático!!!.

Reinas todo mi mundo.

Cada mañana me levanto pensando —"¿Notará que existo si uso este peinado?"—

Notó mi rostro en el espejo, y ya que no me gusta mi reflejo sólo maldigo —"¡Mataría por ser más bonita!"—.

He ideado mil y un planes para toparme contigo, en el almuerzo, entre clases, a la entrada a la salida…

¡¡¡Me has puesto loca!!!

—"¡Me decido a olvidarte!"—

¿Pero cómo demonios olvidar algo tan lindo e idiota a la vez?

Para alguien como yo, ¡¡¡ES LA DIOTEZ MÁS GRANDE QUE HE COMETIDO!!!.

Para mis amigas, enamorarse es lo más lindo que te pueda pasar.

Y ahí está, lo he soltado ya, la palabra que menos deseaba usar, ha salido de mis cuerdas vocales sin siquiera proponérmelo.

En mi cabeza se escuchan fuertemente los gritos desesperados de un —"¡No lo soporto!"—.

Dañas mi ego como jamás nadie nunca lo ha hecho.

Duele, no te imaginas como duele.

Duele el saber que , aunque estás ahora al tanto de que eres el dueño de mis sonrojos, suspiros, aliento, pensamientos, mente, sentidos, miembros de mi cuerpo, cuerdas vocales, ¡¡¡DE MÍ!!!, para terminar pronto, Tú sólo reirás como jamás lo harías, te burlarás, y pisotearás todas mis ilusiones que en esta carta están bien puestas.

Lo sé muy bien.

Sé perfectamente que nunca de los nunca jamás eternamente imposible, es correspondido el amor tan insano que profeso a gritos y llantos.

Y aún así…

¡¡Soy idiota!!

Porque claramente te veo riéndote de todo lo aquí escrito, y sigo amándote y deseando me ames, por lo menos migajas de amor me regales.

Porque sigo teniendo esperanzas de una pequeña atracción tuya para conmigo!...

Así que, ¿Qué me dices? …

¿Encontraste la razón de mi irrefutable enamoramiento hacia ti?

¿De mi obsesión con todo lo referente a tu existencia?

¿De mi locura de adolescente, de la cual jamás había sido presa, llamada "Amor platónico" entorno a tu ser?

Ojala que si, porque yo no… ¿Y sabes qué?

No me interesa saberlo, al fin y al cabo estoy "coladita" por ti.

Es irremediable a estas alturas querer fingir que no me gustas, que no pienso en mil y un planes para "tropezarme accidentalmente" contigo.

Y que importa!!! ¡¡Si he de ser idiota, seré idiota porque quiero!!¡¡Y adoro ser una idiota!!

Porque adoro sentirme tonta, pequeñita y sentir mariposas en el estómago, porque me gusta sentir que he sabido cultivar amor…¿¡¡Y no me importa que no te importe yo, vale!!?

Yo ya lo sé.

Sé exactamente que te gustan como a todos, las chicas "top model" .

Y estoy al tanto que yo para nada que parezco eso!.

Y sabes que más? Sé perfectamente que no quieres ni un poquito, y no importa, igual mi papel no puede cambiar, porque seguiré fiel a ti.

Y para que te lo veas ¡¡¡No me importa si me amas o no!!!

Porque sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Porque mi amor es tan seguro, leal, y tan así como es, que no le tomo relevancia a tu interés en mí.

"Aunque no puedo asegurar que nadie te amará como yo, pero me arriesgaré".

Mi amor por ti es como mil soles! Y nadie nunca de los nunca te amará como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Nadie va a perder la cordura por ti como yo.

¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

*****

**Sé perfectamente que no se parece nada a lo que suelo escribir, pero créanme que lo escribo sólo para quitarme una opresión en el pecho.**

**La típica colegiala que se enamora hasta perder la razón, y todas las cosas buenas y malas, que pueden pasarle.**

**Con este One-Shot, se inicia una serie de fics que llevarán algo más o menos parecido a "A Fool In Love (De una tonta enamorada): The…"y como protagonista a una Temari muy diferente una chica de instituto, una, que se ha clavado de más esta vez…**

**Y todas las cosas que suelen pasar en la realidad. También pido paciencia , porque mi cabeza esta hecha un revuelo! ¡¡He perdido todo signo de concentración!! .**

**Sé lo que se están preguntando ¿Acaso la autora está loca?. Pido muchísima comprensión en mis siguientes fics, porque estoy dispuesta a escribir cada cosa que piense para sacar por completo esa fuerte opresión en el corazón.**

**Con Cariño…**

**~QaramellTem~**


	2. Te amo

**De una tonta enamorada…**

**(A Fool In Love…)**

**Viñeta #2**

_**Un confuso "¡Te amo!"**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~**

Es increíble, la velocidad con la cual has entrado tan profundo en mis sentimientos y en mi _corazón_.

La verdad es que aun no puedo descifrar aquel incesante deseo de ti.

He soñado

Más de cien veces con probar tus labios, y , —aseguro— deberán saber mucho mejor de los que he imaginado en mis sueños infantiles.

Con tus brazos rodeándome, protegiéndome del peligro y del dolor.

En ti, alejando todas mis dudas y esclareciendo que la única verdad es que nos amamos…

…Pero eso…

Es sólo otro sueño patético de una tan anti femenina chica aferrada a un amor imposible.

Suena tonto pensar en mí y en ti juntos, porque reconozco la verdad cuando la veo en mis ojos.

¡Maldigo la hora, el minuto y segundo exactos en los que comencé a mirarte con amor!

¡En los cuales perdí todas mis miradas para ti!

¡En donde comenzó mi frenesí hacia ti!

¡En donde comenzó el dolor, el horror y la desilusión!

…Y…

Lloro

Lloro en silencio como una pequeña niña llora por su muñeca perdida, o como si hubiese perdido a alguien muy especial…

En realidad, lo hice.

En el momento en que me hallé en esta locura, te perdí a ti… y a mí.

Son obvias las razones por las cuales tú estás completamente perdido en mi posición.

A mí, porque ni siquiera sé quién rayos soy, o hacia dónde demonios voy!.

Las lágrimas ayudan a cicatrizar esa heridas profundas que has marcado en mi pecho, ¡Y sin siquiera proponértelo!

Lloro por el poco amor que aún tengo hacia mi persona,— porque aunque diga que me aborrezco por haber caído en el suplicio que es el amor aún me tengo consideración.—, porque el llorar desahoga el martirio que provocas en mí.

Me pregunto ¿He de llorar toda la vida, para curar esta herida?.

Sé, que no parece para ti que yo, la fuerte y amargada chica llore.

Pero no soy de piedra!

Y el desamor

es cruel,

doloroso.

Me he pasado toda la vida forjándome un carácter fuerte e imprudente, pensando con mente fría y calculadora como me han aconsejado , pero nadie me dijo que algún día perdería la cabeza así por alguien como tú.

A causa de ti, me he vuelto débil, frágil. Tanto, que el simple hecho de sentir un endeble tacto hecho por ti en mis hombros, hace que mis piernas no sopesen mi peso y quisieran caer. Quebrando toda la coraza dura que construí mentalmente.

Las dagas que han clavado fuertemente en mi cabeza, mantienen enmarcado tu rostro en mi recuento diario.

Me haces sentir pésimo…

¡No fui suficiente para ser alguien importante para ti!

Tal vez … no te hayas dado cuenta de que te miro algo fuera de normal.

Pero ¿Qué le hacemos?

Hoy yo lloro, y tu ríes.

Mañana será al revés.

Y no es que te desee este sufrimiento imparable, pero al igual que yo, por algo has de pasar.

Así que sólo queda la resignación, veámoslo de la mejor forma posible…

Si vendo cada suspiro que doy por ti, ¡Podría hacerme rica!

Si te cobrara por cada sonrojo que provocas en mi…¡Serías infinitamente pobre!

Aprovecha, que a mí, amarte no te cuesta nada, como a ti, no te cuesta absolutamente nada dirigirme la palabra e ignorar mis sentimientos.

Y quiero que estés al tanto de cosas de verdadera relevancia, como que eres dueño de la arrebatadora sonrisa que me despoja de mi tan preciado sueño…

Créeme que amarte no es sencillo, y por ende me canso fácilmente, pero tu no te hayas conforme y hasta el sueño me robas!.

Si de ladrones hablamos, yo quisiera ser aquella malhechora que robara tus labios únicamente para mi.

¡Quién lo iba a decir! La que juraba y perjuraba que tontas eran aquellas que se enamoraban tan perdidamente de alguien, ha dado por zancado el asunto, quedando dentro del profundo pozo, que oscuro y confuso, entorpece mi vida.

Hay dos motivos por los cuales este "pensamiento cursi de amor" está aquí escrito:

La primera, es porque quiero ser el ejemplo viviente de "_Nunca digas de ésta agua no he de beber…"_

La segunda, porque disipa el dolor describir el sufrimiento…¿Confuso, no es cierto?.

Hay dos motivos por los cuales hoy me doy de topes en la pared:

Uno, por _Te_

Y otro por _Amo_

Que conjuntas hacen que mi corazón se destroce en diez mil pedacitos y háganme desear deshacerme de éste maldito miembro sensible…

_¡Te Amo!_

*****

Gracias por el apoyo y los Reviews. Esto es quizá, por el Día de San Valentín, un tanto atrasadO xD **~[**** ] ****~*Byy : QaramellTem*~[**** ] **


	3. Agonía

**De una tonta enamorada…**

**(A ****Fool**** In ****Love****…)**

**Viñeta #3**

"**Agonía"**

**Por ****~QaramellTem~**

Las hojas caen como cayó mi ser rendido ante ti, el día que te vi…

El perfume de las rosas me hacen recordar tu hechizante aroma...

En las nubes se proyecta tu rostro…

Tu sonrisa me quita el sueño..

Tu voz provoca mis lamentos…

Tus ojos me llenan de seguridad más tus labios me hacen perderla…

Te miro con descaro, con vergüenza, pues ni tú ni nadie lo nota…

No sabes cuántas veces me perdí observándote, contemplándote, llenándome de pequeños recuerdos de ti, sin poder saciarme de tu muy lejana y casi inexistente compañía.

Provocas que mi realidad sea mejor que mis sueños…

Que mi aliento se vaya en suspiros…

Que mi anhelo sea tu eterna compañía y que nunca se acabe ésta agonía.

Cuando estoy en frente tuyo me siento cohibida, enana, microscópica, y te ves tan inalcanzable…

Siento que estamos en un camino, pero tu estás muy lejos, y por más que corro, no logro alcanzarte para tomar tu mano…

Seré inferior quizá a ti, aunque me digan lo contrario..

Tu existencia hace que mi vida tenga sentido, que mi mundo gire en la dirección correcta, pero a la vez que lo que una vez fue importante, se desmorone, por la gran cantidad de tiempo que paso pensando en ti y no reforzando mi "imperio".

El amor es felicidad, dolor, sueños, suspiros, anhelos y desvelos, angustias y penurias que dan paso al suplicio que te regresa al inicio de esta ecuación.

No importa si lo deseas o no…

El no ve caras, no ve cuerpos, no ve nombres ni personas…

Sólo ve sentimientos, y te guía hacia tu tormento, del cual te pasas grabando momentos.

¿Cómo puede alguien enamorarse de una persona tan dispar de si?

Son cosas que no tienen razón de ser o decir…

Son cosas que pasan y yo soy feliz así.

Entiende que no es fácil para mí describir un sentimiento tan hermoso, placentero, pero a la vez confuso y doloroso, como lo es el amor.

Entiende que pongo mi esmero en estas simples palabras para demostrarte cuan fuerte y verdadero es mi amor por ti.

Comprende, o al menos trata de asimilar los cálidos alientos que por ti he perdido al escribir esta carta, sé que puede parecer complicado , pues para tu servidora aún es demasiado martirio tratar de averiguar dichos pensamientos.

Por más que trato de deducirlos no puedo, es como si tu recuerdo llegase a mí en cada momento, en cada lugar, en cada parte de mi ser, para llenar mi vida.

Sobrevivo —No niego que difícilmente—, mirándote en la lejanía, fingiendo alegría con una sonrisa hipócrita, que vanamente alterna todo esto que provocas en mi.

La rutina de mi vida, desde que en ella entraste, es monótona: primero, suspiros, después angustia de perderte, además de mil tropiezos "accidentales" contigo, luego más angustias..y al final, antes de ceder ante la locura, me veo escribiendo mis patéticos sueños en esta carta.

… Lo lamento, en este juego, yo siempre saldré perdiendo, haciéndome mil preguntas sobre las reglas , y sobre por qué el jugador por el que me desvelo, está en el equipo contrario.

Simplemente quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas.._Siempre te amaré…_

_¡Te amo!_

*****

Hola! Me perdí bastante, ¿Cierto?, lo lamento pero los desvelos hacen semi-imposible concluir en mi mente los pensamientos dispersos y los recuerdos semi nulos de la existencia de la página XD

Gracias por los Reviews! Hacen que la escritora se apresure en sus tareas diarias para tomarse el tiempo de venir a aparecerse nuevo XD

Chao Chao! -


End file.
